Handcuffs & Bondage
by bex81385
Summary: When Casey and Derek's arguing gets out of control, Edwin and Lizzie take drastic measures to try and help, and no one is prepared for the outcome; least of all Derek and Casey.


Handcuffs & Bondage

Chapter One

Looking back, Derek couldn't believe it had taken this long for their family to snap. His and Casey's arguments were getting worse and now that Casey was throwing things at him, they were turning violent as well. Granted he was sure he deserved it at the time, but when the vase Nora had just bought shattered a mere inch away from his head, even he'd known they gone too far.

Still, he hadn't expected Lizzie and Edwin to handcuff the two of them together, though he supposed he should have. Nothing had ever sounded louder to him than the sound of the handcuffs locking him into place, locking him arm and arm to Casey. He still wasn't even sure how they'd managed to lock them before he or Casey could stop them. He looked down at his chained wrist and scowled. The last thing he wanted or needed was to be handcuffed to Casey McDonald. "Where is the key?" he demanded angrily. Edwin would pay for this, but by the calm and bored look on Edwin's face, it didn't appear that Edwin was that concerned with his punishment.

Inwardly Edwin was cowering. He knew Derek was going to make him pay for this, and that the punishment would be far more severe than anything else he'd ever experienced at Derek's hands. Still, he was convinced that this was the only course of action left for them to take. He and Lizzie had both agreed that they couldn't take the fighting any longer. He finally shrugged and Lizzie shook her head.

"We don't know." she replied calmly. She'd been expecting Derek's wrath and she wasn't scared. Derek wouldn't hurt her, and she knew it. She was more worried about Casey than she was Derek.

Casey hadn't said a word, and hadn't taken her eyes off her chained wrist. She'd never given it any thought but now she realized that being handcuffed to Derek was probably one of her worst nightmares. The last thing she needed was for Derek to get any closer to her, for him to learn anything else he could use as ammunition. Finally she looked from their hands and over at Derek. He and Edwin were having some sort of staring contest. She couldn't help but wonder where Edwin had found the courage to do this to them. It was a widely known fact that Edwin was terrified of Derek. She turned her attention to Lizzie and noticed that while Lizzie looked convinced this was still a good idea, she didn't look as worry free as Edwin did. Casey shot her sister a pleading look. "Come on Liz, just give us the key."

Lizzie shook her head again. "No," she snapped, her exasperation perfectly clear. "We're sick of listening to the two of you fight. Work it out, or kill each other but we're not taking those cuffs off until we're sure the fighting is over."

Derek glared venomously at Edwin. "Edwin..." A nervous look flit across his younger brother's face and Derek smiled victoriously. Edwin's brave facade was just that, a facade. Edwin would crack soon enough.

Lizzie saw Edwin falter slightly and immediately stood between the two brothers, facing Edwin. "Don't let him scare you. We both agreed this was the best idea." she reminded him reassuringly.

Edwin nodded nervously. "You're right," he said stuttering slightly. Derek looked furious and now that he took a good look at Casey, Edwin noticed she was just as angry. He rarely saw Casey angry unless it was directed at Derek and he realized she was just as scary as Derek. Suddenly he was filled with the desire to get out of there. Edwin reached over, grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her away from their handcuffed siblings. "Let's go before they actually manage to work together and kill us."

Lizzie nodded quickly. "Yeah, let's," she said before the two of them retreated from the living room.

"Get back here!" Derek yelled loudly before trying to follow after them. A shot of pain coursed through his wrist as the harsh metal cut into his skin slightly. He was jerked backwards immediately when Casey didn't move to follow them as well. He slammed into her, causing her to topple. He reached out with his free hand to steady her before she fell over.

"Thanks." she said softly.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Please, I didn't help you. If you'd fallen you'd have taken me down with you. I can't risk a sprained ankle during hockey season," he growled harshly before turning his attention back towards the stairs. "Edwin! Lizzie! Get back down here!" he yelled again.

"Yelling at them isn't going to help," she snapped annoyed at their situation.

Derek glared at her and rubbed his sore wrist. "Maybe not, but it will make me feel better." he tossed coarsely.

Casey rolled her eyes dramatically. "And of course everything has to be about you," she snapped sarcastically.

Derek nodded. "It would be nice, yeah."

Casey groaned and attempted to storm off only to be jerked back to his side in the same manner in which Derek had been moments before. "Ow!" she said immediately as her hand flew to her chained wrist.

"Not so funny when your wrist is abused, is it?" he mocked.

"Shut up Derek!" she snapped bitterly. It hadn't even been ten minutes and they were already arguing. She looked across the room to the clock and sighed. It would be at least two hours before either of their parents got home--two hours that she would have to spend chained to Derek.

Derek smiled slightly at her discomfort.

"Just what exactly is it you find so amusing?" she snapped annoyed.

Derek laughed. "I have to go to the bathroom," he lied. He was trying to get a reaction out of her and her response didn't disappoint.

"I don't even think so, Venturi!" she screeched.

Derek laughed at the expression on her face. She looked half nervous and half furious. The nervousness on her face threw him for a loop. He couldn't imagine what she possibly had to be nervous about. It wasn't like he was going to actually do anything to really embarrass her, not while he was still hand cuffed to her at least. Now after they were free, she was fair game. "Relax Spacey, I was just kidding."

"You're not funny," she snapped harshly.

Derek laughed. "Yes I am," he said pointedly. "Now, walk with me," he ordered.

Casey stood perfectly still, refusing to acquiesce to his order, "No.:

"Casey, don't be ridiculous," he said rolling his eyes.

Casey shook her head. "I'm not just going to do what you say. You're not my boss, you can't order me around."

Derek groaned. "Just come with me."

"No," she replied simply.

Derek sighed aggravated and yanked hard on their combined wrists. He knew it was going to hurt, him and Casey both, but it didn't occur to him he'd care until he saw the flash of pain cross Casey's face, he quickly looked down at the ground, not wanting her to see the regret in his eyes for hurting her. "Just shut up and come on, I'm going to look for something to try and jimmy the lock."

"Well, why didn't you just say that?" she snapped, "Where do you wanna look first?"

"You got bobby pins, right?"

Casey nodded. "Upstairs."

"Then let's go upstairs." he said motioning towards the stairs.

Casey sighed and moved to go with him up the staircase.

xxxxxx

It took them almost ten minutes to walk up the stairs while handcuffed. Casey's klutzy tendencies had them moving at a near glacial speed, but Derek didn't really mind. He'd rather she move slowly than plummet down the staircase, taking him with her. Finally once they reached the top of the stairs, they headed into Casey's room.

Casey headed straight to her dresser, practically dragging Derek behind her, to where all her hair accessories were. She searched meticulously for a bobby pin. "Do you really think you can pick this lock with a bobby pin?" she asked curiously while continuing her search.

Derek rolled his eyes. "They're just a pair of handcuffs from when Edwin was going through his magic phase. I'm sure they're relatively easy to get into. Lock picking is pretty much common sense."

"Then we're screwed because you don't have any of that," she snipped sarcastically.

Derek yanked hard on her wrist, and tried not to wince when she did. "Just hurry up and find the damn bobby pin," he snapped annoyed with her attitude.

Casey turned around angrily. "Maybe if you'd stop constantly yanking my hand back every five seconds, I could actually look."

"Since when is doing something once, maybe twice, constantly doing something?" he asked bitingly.

Casey jerked her arm forward, yanking Derek forward with it. She laughed lightly as he stumbled into the corner of her dresser. His glare made her laugh harder, before finally turning her eyes back to the bobby pin search. After another few minutes she finally spotted one and instantly plucked it up off her dresser. "Remind me later to buy some bobby pins." she told him

Derek scoffed. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do," he said before snatching the pin out of her grasp. He immediately started fidgeting with the lock, trying to emulate something he'd seen in plenty of movies, but soon found himself unsuccessful. He swore under his breath lightly and tried a few more times before finally giving up.

"What am I supposed to do with this now?" she snapped after he handed her the newly destroyed pin.

Derek shrugged. "I don't care."

Casey growled before throwing it back on the dresser. "I knew you couldn't do it."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up."

Casey sighed and looked at the clock on her desk. Still another hour and a half until their parents were home. "Why don't we just go downstairs and wait for Mom and George. They'll have to make Edwin and Lizzie give us the key."

"Or we can search their rooms for it and not have to spend the next ninety minutes chained to each other," he suggested.

Casey shrugged. "We could do that, but I'm pretty sure they weren't stupid enough to leave the key in Lizzie's room, and there is no way I'm walking up the attic stairs handcuffed to you. We barely made it up the actual stairs."

Derek sighed. He knew she was right about the key. It was most likely inside Edwin's room and there was no way he could get to it there. "The only reason we had such a hard time getting up the stairs is because you're a klutz who can't walk straight," he said harshly.

"And the only reason I didn't push you down them when I had the chance was because I was chained to you and didn't feel like dragging your unconscious body up the stairs..." she snarled. Realizing their taunting would soon be headed into cruel territory, she held up her unchained hand in surrender. "Look can we just call a truce until these things are off. I don't want to fight with you, at least not while we're handcuffed together."

"Fine," Derek sulked.

"Let's just go downstairs," she suggested again. "Mom and George will be home soon."

Derek sighed. "Fine," he repeated before moving towards her door once more.

Casey realized he was leaving and quickly headed to follow before he dragged her down the stairs. There was no doubt in her mind that the next ninety minutes were going to be brutal.


End file.
